A fire lord's family mark: Betrayal leads to survival
by AkemiClover27
Summary: Zuko after an Agni kai with his father is devastated and hurt beyond belief, in his state of weakness a spirit comes and takes him away from the life as the Fire lord's invisible son. No matter how far he went though, he always had proof of who he was imprinted on him. Years later, after hearing of his father's cruelty to the other nations he comes back to set everything right.
1. Chapter 1: Scars of your spirit

Chapter 1 : Scars of your Spirit

_A Fire lord's family has, for generations, bared a mark to prove their identity. This mark though seemingly just another tattoo is very special, not a entity in the world, spirit nor human is able to copy it, if attempted those who tried will be forever unable to bend. Sadly, citizens who were full of greed and ignorance believed that they, who are not benders, would be completely protected from this. One thing they didn't know though is that even those whom don't bare the gift of bending still have the energy used to bend, if this energy is taken from those who, unlike benders, are incapable of regenerating that energy will lose something far worse, _their lives.

_ Even for those who attempt and have their lives intact the tattoo is not copied correctly; it is deformed and looks much like a scar given by a spirit. _

_ As for how spirits are affected is much the same as benders for spirits use energy of one of the four elements (Earth, Water, Air and Fire) to fight and defend themselves, just as benders their energy to fight or "bend" is taken away if they attempt such as this._

_ One of the greatest mysteries of the two worlds (spirit and human) is how exactly this mark came to be, and another how this mark will ever be removed._

_ Even after exile the mark still stands and though only one had tried it, it is said to be impossible to remove the brand of the lord's family._

_ "_You're a disgrace to this family!" The fire lord bellowed at the trembling boy in front of him, "Never should a noble far less a _prince_ be so _weak_! Until you are able to make a flame at least _near_ the level Azula was able to make when she was a _5 year old_ I will never even _consider_ letting you out." With that the man stormed out the room, steam rising from his clenched fists.

Shocked still the boy let out a heart breaking wail and collapsed to the floor in a heap of tears, burned from an Agni kai that took place less than an hour before and broken from the reprimanding he was forced to endure mere minutes ago.

The boy, Zuko, had spoken out in a meeting that his teacher had allowed him to join, the Fire lord decided that, rather than having an Agni kai with the teacher he disrespected, he should have to face the Fire lord himself.

Usually a boy of 10 shouldn't be of legal age to fight in an Agni kai; sadly the fire lord could make an _exception _and permit this action. As for why he took the place of his teacher it was merely a way to threaten Zuko, if it had been any other soul they wouldn't have paid as much as Zuko did.

That fact though was unknown as it is believed that there is no prince only a princess, the only ones that knew of who he truly is are family members the rest think that he is a stupid and stubborn orphan.

The Fire lord had deeply scarred prince Zuko, not only with the physical one he place across the teenager's left eye but also the scar he had left in his _spirit._

Being scarred in your spirit is _very _dangerous; spirits are constantly looking for a chance to connect with a human (why is unknown) and the people spirits can do that with the best are the one that they can _heal_ and connect to mentally. By healing a human they gain a bond of friendship that only one such as the avatar could ever achieve with them.

How the people they connect to get effected, though, depends on how strong a will they carry, most don't survive the action because they weren't strong enough to carry multiple energies in their being.

Every spirit carries _at least_ two different energies and usually attach to those with similar ones, just as every spirit has at least two energies every scarred soul can bond with _at least _one spirit. Though many spirits can bond with one person they commonly _don't _because multiple energies can easily fry a person.

Zuko at only ten years old is likely prey for a lonely spirit looking for a companion of some kind, whether it is a friend or an apprentice or some will even look for a son to raise as their own. Broken as Zuko is he won't be able to fight if a vengeful spirit comes to take him over in a weakened state, if one did no one would notice until it was far too late.

Zuko, however, doesn't _know_ that anything could happen to him, he isn't even aware that his spirit is scarred. If he did know though it would make little difference because he wouldn't _care_, he's far too exhausted and hurt to even dare thinking of something like that.

Finally Zuko let his tiredness wash over him and drag him into a deep sleep that unknown to him will change _everything_.

That night Zuko was found by a sprit, not just any spirit but a golden dragon spirit, children's stories often tell the tale of this magnificent creature,

"_When a fire lord is born they are gifted with a dragon partner that watch over them but when a dragon child is born in the fire lord's line it is said that a golden dragon place a gift upon them. _

_Gifted with the golden eyes of the royal blood and fierce and unbreakable claws of a pure blood dragon (similar to the royal line, they are the top commanders) the child is destined to change the world forever and reveal ancient power that only they hold. "_

The destined partner of a pure blood dragon is able to transform into a dragon themselves, connected by a bond of family and friendship they have an incredible will and determination.

Usually a child is allowed to stay with their parent while being trained by their partner, Zuko however is different his _father _was the one who scarred him while both his mother and sister didn't bother to help him at all.

The dragon, Avalon, was furious at this _family's_ behavior and would have ended their precious lord in seconds if Zuko hadn't wished for him to do otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown Savior

Chapter 2 : The Unknown Savior

Several years later:

"Aang," A young girl called, "would you please get back down here?"

"No!" the boy screamed back down to the girl "I won't Katara; I'm not leaving without Appa!"

The girl, Katara, just crossed her arms at this "Really Aang we won't find Appa if we stay he and die of exhaustion!" She huffed then stalked toward two others.

"Really he needs to move soon or he'll lose us as well, I am certainly not rotting in the middle of nowhere because he wants to mope over Appa." She huffed again as she reached then.

"Katara will you get off your high horse and realize that for him loosing Appa is as hard as it was for us losing our mother all those years ago." He brother Sokka told her.

Her eyes soften from the glare she had been sporting, "I know Sokka I just want him to recognize that sulking isn't going to bring him back to us."

"Well snowflake I'm pretty sure we are going to be moving soon after all." Saying that the petite blind girl pointed to the three fire benders that had been chasing them.

"Honestly can we seriously not get even a day's break from fighting them? How in the world do they keep finding us, I swear that we lost them last time."

"Katara get Aang and let's get the heck out of here!" Toph, the petite girl said.

"Okay, start heading south, we'll catch up." The two nodded before departing with the fire benders following closely behind.

"Ha, how funny the traitor helping the avatar, well here's some news for you, no matter what you do you can't stop me? My pathetic uncle can't save you young avatar and you precious friends are unconscious." Azula, the fire lord's daughter sneered at the last two standing in disgust, inwardly imagining how proud the fire lord will be when she brings the avatar to him.

As she finished she suddenly struck lightning toward her uncle, sadly though Iroh knew how to deflect it he also knew that once he did this he would be too weak to help Aang. Either way he did this the avatar was in the worse position, he just decided to do the best he could, survive and strive to defeat them tomorrow.

As the bolt was surging toward something flew in front of him, his eyes widened as the person redirected the lightning as if it was a small spark.

"Who are you, why are you siding with that traitor?!" Azula screeched at the new arrival, "Everyone in the fire nation will be after your head for that, including _me_!"

She then sent a rush of oversized fireballs at the man, he merely held out a single finger and the flames parted on either side of him, leaving him untouched by the attack.

Iroh and Aang stood open mouthed at the display of power, "who _are_ you?" they whispered astonished.

"Leave." The man said in a cold tone that had even Azula shivering, seeing her unresponsive he stepped forward "I said _leave_." This time she shakily stumbled back then fled as fast as she could.

He then turn to face the two he saved , upon seeing the three unconscious teens he sighed then stepped to where Toph was, knelt and gathered water from katara's pouch. He lowered his hands to her feet which had been badly burned disabling her.

A few seconds later she awoke as well as the other two he had healed, sadly though they immediately threw attack toward him, mistaking his lightning repelling stance that he was teaching them as an attack.

Hurriedly they tried to stop them but were too late, the attacks flew and he was pushed protectively behind the three of them. He was mainly behind Sokka with the two girls in front of them.

The rocks and water were easily deflected while he caught the boomerang carefully he walked up to Sokka and put the boomerang down.

As he walked forward Sokka tightened his hold on Aang while cursing himself for throwing his only weapon. The girls also got closer to Aang with their weapons (elements) ready; he merely laughed and kept moving forward.

"Aang, will you please call you friends off? I would rather not get pelted by water and rocks for merely talking to you." He once again let a carefree laugh go.

Katara put her water back but was still wary of the new guy, likewise Sokka and Toph dropped their stances. Unlike the other two though Toph couldn't shake the feeling that he was familiar, she kept thinking on it until finally she got it.

"Sparky!" Toph shouted as she jumps on the new comer, "why didn't you tell me that you were coming to the earth kingdom!" She pouted after the last part still latched tightly on the man.

"Toph what are you doing?" "Do you know him?" "Stay away from him, he's fire nation!" The trio shouted completely lost.

Ignoring her friends Toph still cuddled against the stranger begging for answers, "sorry Toph, I couldn't find a way to contact you. I'm glad to see you too, I missed you so much." He stated hugging her tightly before smirking and picking up to spin her, "you've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"Ah, Sparky put me down! Please!" chuckling again he set her down. She then huffed and hit him playfully "It's not funny!"

The group was stunned, Toph, the most tomboyish girl they have ever met was acting like a girly girl, a very scary thought for them. _: Just who is he?:_ they are so confused and frustrated that finally Sokka just snapped and shouted "who the heck are you and how the heck do you know Toph?"

The two stopped what they were doing and stared at them, Sokka hid behind Katara in fear of the emotionless stares, everyone would admit that they were quite scary.

"Sorry." Sokka croaked to them, he was praying to every entity he knew to get them to just _stop staring at him._

They burst out laughing, after regaining his breath he said "Ha, you were right he _did _shrink under our stares!" and Toph's reply was "Of course when have I ever lied to you." He laughed "Never, and you certainly never will."

A little while longer, after they got over Sokka's reaction, they explained a _bit _of who he was.

"Sokka, Aang, Katara, Iroh, meet my big brother Sparky!" She said cheerfully pointing at her brother.

"Ehhhh?!Why didn't you tell us you have a brother?" They yelled at Toph together, Toph just shrugged at them and glare at her laughing brother.

"So why don't you take off your hood?" He tensed and then sighed looking over to Toph and said "I could if you want me too..."

Everyone instantly replied yes so he was left to take it off, slowly he lowered his hood, after it was fully down he looked up.

Everyone gasped, his eyes were a brilliant gold that were piercing to look at, his hair was short and messy black strands with gold strips mixed in.

The most noticeable thing though was the fact that his presence felt like that of a dragon.

Iroh though, was by far the most shocked of them all for standing in front of him is,

"Prince Zuko?" the man, Zuko, turned to him smiling "Hello uncle."

Author's note

Hope you liked the second chapter, I am not very good at writing but I hope that you comments will help me to improve!


End file.
